


i need help with feelings

by m3llo_hi



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Kissing, M/M, bad boys in love, bizarro boys in love, implied regular bruiseshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3llo_hi/pseuds/m3llo_hi
Summary: Even bad boys have feelings. Bizarro!Bruise.
Relationships: Bizarro!Bruiseshipping, Bruiseshipping - Relationship, Cole/Jay Walker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	i need help with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be fun to do. A little experimenting :P If it goes well I miiiight try another one? I just find the concept interesting to play with.
> 
> Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net and Wattpad!

Bizarro Cole was not an expert at navigating his emotions.

Which was unfair since it seemed to come naturally to, not only his counterpart, but the rest of the Bizarro boys as well.

If he felt hungry, he ate what he wanted.

If he liked what he saw, he'd claim it.

If he was upset, he'd take it out on a punching bag. A literal punching bag. _His_ personal punching bag.

All that said, he needed help.

Lately, Cole had been noticing a sudden shift in mood whenever Jay took one step into the same room.

Yes, he was their leader. And as a leader, he was responsible for making sure his team was always in check. But clearly, he failed somewhere with Jay, since whenever the blue bizarro showed up to do something stupid, he would call him names like "idiot" and "ass" and "knucklehead".

But that wasn't the strangest part. The strangest part was that he _enjoyed_ having Jay around.

Cole punched the bag.

He never told him to get out.

He punched again.

Never yelled at him like he used to whenever he screwed around.

And again.

Never once felt so addicted.

This time, Cole swung both his fists at the bag.

Maybe it was just a flaw in his creation. Maybe he was connected to his counterpart somehow.

He always noticed how the real Cole looked at Jay. After all, it honestly wasn't hard _not_ to.

Bizarro Cole growled, clenching his fists and throwing a couple more punches. How do you express feelings of love?

"There he is," a voice remarked behind him. Cole drew his arms back and looked over his shoulder, crimson eyes falling on the reason behind his punches.

"Yes, Jay?"

The bizarro in blue tipped his sunglasses down to reveal his dangerous crimson eyes. "Kai thought it'd be wicked to pull a robbery now. They just revealed this new item at the museum and it's _awesome_."

Cole stretched his arms, cleaning up after his mini workout. He gave Jay a look. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

Jay bit his lip, waving his hand. "Er, actually… I don't really know _what_ it does. Some kind of teapot? Trinket? Kai really wants it though. He said it's really valuable and-"

"And what makes you think that's a good idea?"

The blue bizarro stepped forward confidently. "The ninja aren't here right now, which means they won't be able to catch all four of us if we-"

"You mean two." He interrupted him.

Jay furrowed his brows, craning his neck. " _Two_?"

"You and I are going."

As Cole shuffled past Jay, the shorter one threw his hands up in the air. He followed Cole inside, reaching to meet his gaze. "What about Zane and Kai?!"

"They'll be fine on their own. Besides, if the ninja are out, then why drag all four of us into one spot?"

"You make a good point, Chief," Jay nodded, tapping his chin. "So… when do we leave?"

* * *

"I thought you said the ninja weren't here," Bizarro Cole whispered harshly to Jay from the rooftop as they stared down the real Cole.

Jay only shrugged. "So, got a plan?"

Since Bizarro Cole had not been expecting any company as they robbed the bank, it was a little difficult for him to come up with a plan on the spot. However, seeing as the ninja they were given was Cole, something told him breaking in wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. He looked to Jay, a wicked grin across his face.

Within seconds, Bizarro Jay was down on the ground at Cole's level, sporting contacts since sunglasses would have been too obvious and a dead giveaway.

It was all part of Bizarro Cole's plan for Bizarro Jay to play the part of the real Jay. In which he would distract Cole while he snuck in. It was simple and sure to be a hundred percent foolproof.

Cole scratched his head, walking towards Bizarro Jay, eyes filled with curiosity. "Jay? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

Bizarro Jay threw himself into character. "It's _fine_. They got it! I asked Lloyd if I could stay back with you in case you needed help."

"Needed help?" Cole muttered. He looked around. "I think I can handle a couple of crooks by myself. But thanks?"

Jay shivered. _Crooks_. Was that what they thought of them? What else were they? _Low-level crooks_? He shrugged it off, refusing to slip character. "So, how long have you been standing here?"

The master of earth hunched his shoulders. "An hour? Maybe? I'm surprised you even came back after that long. What made you change your mind?"

Bizarro Jay nudged Cole in the shoulder to sell the act. "Thought it'd be fun to make it just like the old days." His voice dropped into a whisper. And Cole swore he could hear a smirk in his voice. "Just you and me. Right?"

The blood rushed to Cole's cheeks almost immediately and he leaned away from Jay slowly. He never knew him to get this… _intimate_.

Jay noticed this and racked his brain to come up with some idea of how to drag him away from his post so that Bizarro Cole could slip by. "You know… it wouldn't hurt to leave this post for a bit and, I dunno, grab some ice cream? You've been standing here so long, and it's the _perfect_ wea-"

"Jay, leaving the museum could be risky. And I promised Lloyd _and_ the Mayor that I'd stay here until signs of any threat were gone."

The blue bizarro frowned. His head perked up when he noticed a flash of black and orange accents jump down from a building. He tensed.

At that moment, there was a loud crash. "Did you hear that?" Cole jumped, ready to rush to the scene when Jay held out his arms.

"Hear… what?" He managed a smile. "I think it was just the birds."

Cole eyed him with suspicion, trying to look over Jay's shoulders. "I don't think those were birds, Jay."

Jay bit his lip. "Wait!"

As Cole started to turn around, time slowed for Bizarro Jay.

He didn't quite have many options at his disposal here. Unfortunately, if he didn't act soon enough on any of them, Bizarro Cole would get caught and their entire supposedly foolproof plan would fall apart.

Without thinking, Jay grabbed Cole's arm and yanked him in his direction, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

To be frankly honest with himself, he had been wanting to do this with Cole for a long time now. Not _this_ Cole, but _his_ Cole.

Truthfully, it wasn't easy because of how much of a big flirt he was. While his counterpart was an absolute mess at navigating his emotions, Bizarro Jay was all hands on and flirtatious. It was easy to misread his intentions.

But kissing this Cole made his heart flutter wild. And boy, did he want to experience that again.

After all, it was still Cole, just not _his_ Cole.

Within seconds, Bizarro Cole was already out the door with a bag in his hand holding Kai's prized possession. He stopped briefly beside them, shooting Jay a look over Cole's shoulder as the ninja was completely helpless to Bizarro Jay's kiss. After giving him the middle finger, Bizarro Cole left, and Jay let go for air, shoving Cole back along with him.

The master of earth's face was a deep shade of red as he struggled to catch his breath. He put his hands on his thighs, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"Jay- wait- I... you just-," Cole ran a hand through his hair nervously. He turned around to where Jay had been standing but was shocked to be met with nothing but empty space.

"... What?"

* * *

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Bizarro Kai snickered, hiding behind the other end of the table. His head was down on the counter as one fist cut through the air, up and down.

When Jay and Cole arrived back at the hideout (which was really just a rented out, old apartment), it was the first thing Cole told them about. That Jay had willingly kissed the real Cole in an effort to stop him from blowing his cover.

Jay gritted his teeth together, holding himself back from pouncing at Kai and clawing his face off. "I had no other choice?!"

"Logically speaking, you could have just knocked him out," Bizarro Zane butted in.

Bizarro Jay rolled his eyes, pinching between his eyes. "And leave him there unconscious to raise any more suspicion? No thank you."

"But?" Kai raised his arms in the air, " _we're_ the bad guys! So what if you knock someone out?"

Jay sighed, kicking his feet off the table and jumping out of his chair. "I'm done with this." As he headed for the door, Bizarro Cole came in and stopped him.

He glared at him from under his shades with a dark expression. Jay stood unphased.

Cole's voice was low and intimidating when he spoke to Jay. "You. Me. Your room. Now."

Kai whistled from his end, blowing a kiss towards the two of them and using his hand to mimic a fan.

All three of them rolled their eyes at him.

"What? Are you mad? Why would you be mad? I can't _ever_ imagine you being mad," Jay grumbled as the two of them made their way to Jay's room, Cole ever so silent. Just as he was during the ride back.

Cole hadn't spoken a single _word_ to him. His brows had been drawn together taut, and his lips tight and thin. For a while, Jay felt _guilty_ for doing something so wrong that it served to bother Cole so much. At the same time, however, he thoroughly enjoyed ticking off Cole. The reaction he would get out of him was priceless. Up till now, that was.

He stood idly by the door as Jay headed straight for his bed, plopping down onto the mattress. Soon enough, Cole had shut the door and locked it, grabbing Jay's attention.

The blue bizarro stood up and recklessly threw his hands up into the air, jabbing a finger at Cole. "Come on, man! What is it that you have to go and lock the door for?"

After a moment of silence, Cole spoke up. "What was it like?"

Jay blinked once. He wasn't sure he understood the question. "Huh?"

"When you kissed him. _What was it like_?"

Jay grimaced at him. "That's… gross. Uh, _why_? Where exactly is your head right now?"

"Just answer the question, _Jay_."

He nodded silently. That was a command. From Cole. He hadn't heard Cole talk to him that way in well, forever. So to please his leader, he did. "Well… it was nice."

He shuffled towards Cole, placing a hand on his chest. Cole lifted his shades and looked down at him with curious eyes.

"But, I didn't really like it as much."

Cole curiosity peaked. "Why's that?"

Jay spared him a glance with half lidded eyes.

And Cole's heart did a somersault in his chest as the bizarro in blue fisted a handful of the other's gi and forcefully pulled him down into a kiss.

Their lips locked almost instantly and Cole was sure he thought he was dreaming.

So this was what it felt like to be with someone. He wondered if his counterpart had ever successfully gotten together with Jay. Or what he must have been feeling after Bizarro Jay kissed him. How lost and confused he must have been the second he got back together with the others.

Cole grinned. He laughed against Jay's lips. How he would _love_ to see _that_ chaos ensue.

On the other end, Jay smiled when Cole's barely audible laughter traveled through his ears. So this was what it felt like to be with Cole. _His_ Cole.

He could get used to this. Could just imagine the two of them creating destruction wherever they went, _together_. Could see them rubbing it in the other's faces. Could see them being boyfriends.

After what felt like eternity, Jay let go, breathing heavily. Cole could see his chest fall and rise in sync with his.

Not only that, but Jay's cheeks were bright and abnormally red. And if Cole knew any better, he would note that his face currently resembled the same flush as Jay's.

"Because it wasn't _my_ Cole."


End file.
